Le Retour de Sherlock Holmes
by Miss Shirley
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé lors du retour de Holmes ?


"_**My dear Watson," said the well-remembered voice, "I owe you a thousand apologies. I had no idea that you would be so affected." **_The Empty House

Il s'est passé une seule chose pendant l'année 1894 dans mon esprit : le retour de Mr Sherlock Holmes. Son retour du monde des morts.

J'ai déjà fait un compte rendu de son retour dans l'affaire de _La Maison Vide_, à l'époque la douleur était trop vive pour ne pas m'en tenir qu'au fait. Je voulais prouver à Holmes que je savais aussi être froid avec les faits et pas seulement un écrivain romantique. Ai-je besoin de rappeler la vive émotion qui m'enserra le cœur lorsque je le vis dans mon cabinet au point que je m'évanouisse ? Je réussi ensuite à le convaincre de raconter au moins dans les grandes lignes sa vie durant ces trois années, il me parla du Tibet, de la France puis sans même qu'il ait besoin de me le demander deux fois, je le suivis pour mettre fin à ces trois années en attrapant le bras de droit de feu Moriarty.

Les choses s'arrêtaient là dans mon récit, je repris mon amitié avec Holmes là où elle s'était arrêtée mais la réalité était moins glorieuse et plus dure. Nous rentrâmes à Baker Street ensemble, Mme Hudson était à l'entrée, je ne l'avais pas revus depuis des mois (depuis le jour de ou nous allions au cimetière ensemble). Elle était pâle et il était facile de voir qu'elle avait du mal à se tenir debout. Elle nous observa un long moment puis reposa son regard sur Holmes comme pour être sûr qu'il était réel. J'eu pitié de cette femme. Et pour la première dans cette journée et sans doute dans ma vie, j'en voulu réellement à Holmes d'avouer jouer avec les nerfs de cette pauvre femme, respectueuse et dévouée qui avait supporter l'excentricités et la manière de vivre de Holmes.

Je la raccompagna en refusant sur un ton que je prenais pour les patients les plus compliqués( ton qui me rester de mes années de soldats) qu'elle nous prépare une collation. Je la mise au lit en lui donnant un médicament pour la calmer et faciliter le sommeil.

Lorsque je ressorti, le hall était vide, je montai les escaliers calmement mais je remarquai alors que ma main était sur la poigne de la porte du salon que celle-ci trembler légérement. Je la refermai un point plusieurs fois et pris une grande inspiration pour entrer dans le salon que je n'avais plus vu depuis trois ans.

Rien n'avait changé. Rien n'avais même était déplacé. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que seule notre ancien salon avait était un endroit intouchable. Tout avait était bouleversé autour de lui sauf cette pièce. Je remarquai le rideau noir sur le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée, ce rideau noir signe de deuil après ces trois années. Le 221B de Baker Street avait était en deuil chaque jours pendant ces trois dernières année.

Je fermai les yeux et effleura le rideau noir respectueusement.

Lorsque je me retournai, je vis Holmes était appuyée sur la table et m'observa silencieusement. Je lâchai le rideau noir des mains et m'avança pour regarder le mobile. Le bureau était propre mais encombré de livre, le nécessaire de chimie était lui aussi là, de même que les pipes de Holmes et son petit carnet personnel. Près de la fenêtre, enfoncé dans un coin, la grande armoire où était rangé tous les dossiers de Holmes n'était pas poussiéreuse, pas même une odeur de renfermée y flotter comme si le salon avait était nettoyé pendant ces trois années. Je me demandais si Mme Hudson avait pris soin de ce salon comme le dernier vestige de Holmes.

Je remarquai l'étui à violon sur la table où était appuyé Holmes. La porte de la chambre de Holmes était ouverte, ses bagages étaient posés au sol. Je me mis face à Holmes qui n'avait pas bougé et avec une expression neutre.

« J'ai mis Mme Hudson au lit, elle a besoin de calme »

Je jetai un rapide regard sur le violon de Holmes pour lui faire comprendre mon idée.

« J'irais prendre de ses nouvelles demain dans la soirée. »

Holmes hocha la tête et je serai les dents pour ne pas juste me laisser à cette douleur froide qui m'empêcher de respirer normalement :

« Je dois y aller, je commence tôt demain »

Holmes se releva et me tendis la main, je regardai un instant un peu surpris car nous nous étions déjà serré la main plus tôt, je posai mon regard sur lui. Holmes sembla calme mais dans l'attente. Je reposai mes yeux sur la main et je compris que ce n'était pas seulement une simple poignée qu'il m'offrait mais quelque chose de plus profond et subtil. Le gage d'une amitié.

Je lui pris la main et la serra doucement, Holmes fis de même, je ne ressentis aucune force plus que nécessaire mais ses doigts étaient froids. Je voulu mettre fin au silence qui commencer à me rendre nerveux :

« Je suis heureux de votre retour Holmes »

Il exerça une légère pression sur ma main quand il me répondit

« Je suis heureux d'être là où est ma place »

Je sourcillai à ces mots ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais je ne répondis rien. Je lâchai sa main lentement et me dirigea vers la porte du salon, que j'ouvrai puis je me retournai dans une brusque envie de vérifier que tout ceux était la réalité. Je balayai le salon d'un regard puis je reposai mes yeux sur Holmes. Il n'avait pas changé en profondeur, il semblait plus mince, sa peau avait gardé cette couleur pâle, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs et intelligents qu'auparavant. Je le saluai une dernière fois et sortis.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vint pas. J'avais beau me retourner encore et encore, rien n'y faisait. Je sentis l'adrénaline de notre capture encore vive dans mon corps. Je me levai et prit quelques calmant pour m'apaiser et me rassis sur le mon lit dans le noir.

Avais-je réellement vu Holmes tout à l'heure ? Lui avais-je serré la main ? Tour ceci me semblait le délire d'un homme, j'avais une envie soudaine d'aller à Baker Street pour vérifier. Je regardai l'heure : trois heures. J'abandonnai l'idée.

Je réussis à m'endormir peut avant l'aube pour ensuite me réveiller à 7 heure. Je passai au tribunal pour déposer un dossier d'homicide qu'on m'avait confié la veille et ensuite je passai l'après-midi dans mon cabinet entourée de mes patients. Mais je n'avais pas était préparé à la réaction dû au retour de Holmes, le journal du soir parler de _«L'extraordinaire retour du détective d'entre les morts » _d'autres _« De l'incroyable retour de Sherlock Holmes »._ Je ne lus pas un seul des articles qui lui étaient dédiés.

Il était près de 20 heures lorsque je me présentai à Baker Street. Mme Hudson était dans le salon a rangé et a ravivé le feu de la cheminée et Holmes était assis, les yeux fermés, une main tenant sa tête, le violon sur la table basse en face de lui. Je saluai Mme Hudson et lui demanda de s'assoir quelques instant pour que je vérifie son état de santé. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux mais je lui donnai quelque remède pour faciliter son sommeil. Après m'avoir remercié, je posai mon regard sur Holmes qui avaient gardés les yeux fermés et semblait dormir même si je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Je sentis une main me tirant doucement la manche, je me retournai vers Mme Hudson

« Voudriez-vous joindre à Mr Holmes pour le thé, il fait froid en cette période de l'année, il serait préférable que vous restiez au chaud au salon »

Je secouai la tête poliment et repris ma sacoche de médecin

« Non merci, je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, les journées sont chargées et il est 20 heure passé, le cab vont se faire plus rare maintenant »

Elle sourcilla et d'une voix douce elle reprit

« Allons Docteur, vous pourriez rester ici ce soir, votre chambres est prêt à l'étage. Le diner est presque prêt, il serait plus raisonnable de rester à Baker Street »

J'allai répondre mais Holmes le fis avant moi sur un ton impatient :

« Cela suffit Mme Hudson, si le docteur ne souhaite pas rester alors laissez-le »

Holmes s'était levé et sembla chercher un dossier dans son armoire, il ne me jeta pas un regard. Je souris à Mme Hudson qui sembla un instant interloqué et son regard faisait des allers retours entre Holmes et moi. Je me dirigeai vers la porte avec Mme Hudson derrière moi, je me retourna pour saluer Holmes, celui-ci était assis par terre entouré de feuille à ses pieds et semblait dans son monde :

« Au revoir Holmes »

Il me répondit par un geste de la main et sans un regard à ma personne. Je sortis et descendis les escaliers rapidement. Mme Hudson me tendit mon manteau, mon chapeau et mon parapluie, je la remerciai en évitant ses yeux :

« Docteur… »

Je hochai la tête pour couper court à la discussion mais voyant que Mme Hudson n'avait pas perdu de sa témérité au regard qu'elle me lança, je pris une expression détendu pour lui parler :

« Les choses ont changées nous ne sommes plus les même personnes, lui et moi. Trois ans est largement assez pour que nous soyons des inconnu l'un pour l'autre. J'ai traversé des épreuves de mon côté et Holmes de son côté. »

Elle soupira et son regard devint tendre quand elle me regarda après voir jeter un regard vers le haut des escaliers

« Vous le connaissez, il a ses manières un peu brusques mais je sais qu'il n'en passe pas moins à votre sujet, allons bon Docteur... »

Je mis mon chapeau et ouvris la porte, une vente glaciale m fouetta puis me retourna :

« Au revoir Mme Hudson »

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle personnelle de Holmes pendant dix jours et pendant ces dix jours, la presse consacra un article sur Holmes pendant les cinq premiers jours de son retour. Les clients ne cessèrent pas leur question et réaction et avis personnelle, ce qui me faisait perdre patience après plusieurs jours sur ce rythme.

Pendant ces dix jours, l'envie de voir Holmes était partout dans mon esprit, une idée présente au fond de moi du matin au soir. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai ordonnai au chauffeur de me déposer à Baker Street pour ensuite lui demandé de faire demi-tour presque arrivée à destination. Je voulais poser tant de question à Holmes mais surtout je voulais ressentir à nouveau cette ferme amitié au fond de moi. Je voulais boire du thé en écoutant les Lieder joué par Holmes, je voulais me plaindre de la fumée de cigarette, je voulais l'entendre se plaindre de l'absence de cas intéressant et de sa vie ennuyante dénouée de tout crime ingénieux.

Je voulais cela et plus.

Mais si Holmes n'avait pas fait appel à moi, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas de cela. Qu'il était passé a autre chose, qu'il n'était plus le même. J'avais cru un moment être un autre homme complétement indépendant de lui mais aucun mensonge ne fut plus vif et grand que celui-là. Je savais que Holmes était un solitaire et ces trois années n'avaient que renforcer cette prédisposition dans son caractère.

Mais encore une fois le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Le onzième jour, Mme Hudson frappa à mon cabinet au milieu de l'après-midi. Bien sûr au début j'imaginai le pire mais mes craintes s'envolèrent en voyant son sourire. Je la fis entrer et lui servais une tasse de thé que l'unique jeune fille qui constituait mon personnel venant de faire.

« Mme Hudson, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, est ce que ça ne vas pas ? Vous avez à nouveau des difficulté pour dormir »

« Non, tout est revenu à la normale, ce n'est pas la raison de ma visite. Je voulais vous inviter à diner à 19 heure, ce soir »

Je me levai un tant soit peu surpris et gêné par la demande. Je fis quelques pas dans mon cabinet pour me donner une certaine consistance :

« Mme Hudson, nous avons déjà … »

« Je crois que vous devriez venir, Mr Holmes n'est pas réellement bien »

Je me retournai et sourcilla à l'entente de ces mots pus m'assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle rajusta sa robe longue noire et posa sa tasse de thé sur mon bureau puis se tourna vers moi

« Eh bien, il est impatient, toujours en colère, irritables et ses habitudes de vies sont pire que jamais »

Je soupirai et passa une main sur mon visage pour avoir les idées claire

« Il a toujours était ainsi Mme Hudson »

Elle secoue la tête négativement

« Non, tenait hier il a presque jeté un client dehors après avoir utilisé _ce_ ton. J'ai bien cru que l'homme aller utiliser la violence »

« Bien, je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais en quoi un diner va régler les choses ? Si Holmes est dans une de ses humeurs, je ne vois pas en quoi je serais d'une quelconque aide, laisser le en paix quelque temps et il ira mieux »

J'eu droit à un regard de Mme Hudson qu'elle utilisait sur Holmes lorsqu'il était particulièrement insupportable ou sur certains clients impolis et bruyant. Je me sentis vite mal à l'aise sous ce regard après une seconde de silence, je levai les mains, signe que je cédais à sa demande

« Bien, j'irais et advienne que pourra de moi »

Mme Hudson se leva contente d'elle-même et son visage s'éclaira, je souris à ce revirement soudain. Je la raccompagnai à la porte et pendant qu'elle mettait son manteau, elle me dit :

« C'est une bonne chose Docteur »

Je doutais de ces mots mais ne répondis rien. En fermant la porte derrière elle, je tombai dans mon fauteuil et soupira en me demandant dan quoi exactement j'avais mis les pieds. Je connaissais Holmes et lorsqu'il était dans une telle humeur la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer.

Je me levai et regarda par la fenêtre, cette journée de décembre était agréable, il ne faisait pas très froid et le brouillard n'assombrissait pas la ville. Je fermai les yeux et pensa à ces trois dernières années de douleur quotidienne et de quasi solitude. Quand j'avais perdu Holmes, c'était une partie de ma vie qui avait pris fin. J'avais dû changer complément ma manière de vivre, avait pris un autre emploi à côté de celui de médecin sans doute j'avais choisi la profession de médecin légiste parce que Holmes m'avait donné gout aux affaire criminel et sans doute que c'était un moyen de me sentir encore proche de l'homme.

Et puis après Holmes, il y'avais eu Mary. Je me suis souvent demandais ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie pour perdre les deux seuls êtres qui avaient une importance cruciale dans ma vie. La douleur me rendit presque fou de désespoir.

Je ne me suis jamais réellement remis de la mort de Holmes, il suffisait que je passe près de Baker Street ou que je marche dans une rue que j'avais partagée avec lui pour que mes souvenirs reviennent de plein fouet.

J'arrivai à l'heure dite, j'avais soigné ma tenue pour faire honneur au diner de Mme Hudson. Je saluai mon ancienne logeuse puis je montai l'escalier et je m'arrêtai au seuil du salon brusquement en entendant des notes de musique joué au violon. Je reconnu ce morceau instantanément, il faisait partie de mes préférés mais pourtant c'est comme si je l'entendais pour la première fois de ma vie. Les notes paraissaient plus longues et lourde, s'étirant dans le temps. Les mouvements de Holmes, dos à moi, était calme comme si il désirait prendre son temps pour le jouer.

Comment un simple morceau de violon peut vous faire remonter trois ans en arrière aussi brutalement ? Je n'avais jamais dit quels étaient mes morceaux de violons préférés mais il l'avait su intuitivement après quelques semaines de cohabitation. Quand il était dans une bonne humeur il me les jouait mais pour être honnêtes, il prenait la peine de les jouer après avoir fait sortir des sons horrible et cela pendant des heures avec son violon, c'était un moyen pour lui de faire amende honorable.

Je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourer sans doute quelques instant après que Holmes ai fini son morceau, car il me fixa du regard. Je voulu parler mais ma gorge était complètement sèche, à la place je fis un pas pour entrer compétemment dans le salon, Holmes posa son violon sur la table.

« Bonsoir Holmes »

« Asseyez-vous Watson »

J'obéis en prenant mon ancien fauteuil et j'eu une drôle sensation en m'asseyant dedans après toute ces années. Holmes me regarda en silence après s'être assis en face de moi dans son fauteuil. J'eu une étrange impression de déjà vu, je pris l'initiative de commencer la discussion :

« Vous avez dû être occupé ces derniers jours, avec tout ce tapage autour de votre retour et tous ces journaux qui ont publié ces articles sur vous »

Holmes sorti un banal étui à cigarette en tira une, l'alluma avec une allumette qu'il jeta dans la cheminée. Je posai mon regard sur l'étui que je n'avais encore jamais vu, Holmes surpris mon regard puis il me répondit :

« Certes je ne m'étais pas attendu un tel accueil, le procès du Colonel Moran va commencer dans quelque jours, l'agitation n 'est pas prête de se calmer »

Le silence retomba, Holmes semblait ne pas vouloir faire l'effort pour commencer une conversation. Je me levai marchait quelques pas dans le salon, en passant j'effleurai le violon qui était posé sur la table. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque j'avais était très surpris mais surtout j'avais très mal pris quand son frère avait refusé ma requête qui était de prendre possession du violon, non pour en jouer, bien sûr, mais je voulais l'avoir en ma possession comme souvenir. Maintenant je comprenais la raison de ce refus.

Mme Hudson arriva avec son plateau, je déplaçai le violon et son achet pour le poser sur mon ancien bureau.

« Et bien Messieurs, vous avez droit à ma spécialité.»

L'odeur était appétissante et je pris conscience que les plats de notre logeuse m'avais terriblement manqué. Je m'assis en face de Holmes et félicita Mme Hudson pour sa bonne cuisine ce qui eut toujours le, même effet sur elle-même après toute ces années. Lorsqu'elle nous laissa seul, je regrettai presque son départ en voyant Holmes éteindre sa cigarette. Je commençai à découper lentement la viande et pris une bouchée, c'était un délice. Mme Hudson était peut être écossaise mais elle savait cuisiner des mets délicieux. Voyant que Holmes ne semblait pas presser pour manger, je lui dis comme je le faisais des années auparavant

« Holmes, vous vous êtes aminci, vous devriez manger »

Il posa son regard sur moi un instant, j'attendis qu'il réponde quelque chose mais il prit ses couverts et commença à manger. Ne voulant pas que ce repas soit silencieux, je décidai de parler de ce qu'il me passer par la tête :

« Avez-vous repris vos consultation Holmes ? »

Bien sûr je connaissais la réponse à ma question mais j'étais curieux de voir la réaction de Holmes et surtout de sa réponse. Il sembla un instant perplexe face à ma question et son regard devint presque inquisiteur, comme s'il tentait de lire mon intention derrière ces mots. Il prit une gorgée de vin, que Mme Hudon avait spécialement acheté pour ce soir :

« Non, pas encore »

« Je suis surpris, cela ne doit pas être les clients qui manquent, est-ce à cause de ce tapage autour de votre retour ? »

Il reprit une bouchée de son assiette :

« Non ce n'est pas la raison »

Je restai un instant avec mes couverts en suspens, Holmes semblait ne pas faire attention à ma réaction et continuer à manger. Je posai mes couverts lentement et pris une gorgée de vin. Je me sentais nerveux et dans le brouillard complet. Je m'essuyai la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette et repris d'un ton léger, en essayant de faire abstraction à tous les sentiments qui se bousculés en moi :

« Quelle est la raison alors ? »

Il posa ses couverts et recula dans sa chaise en m'observa à sa guise, ses yeux gris à l'affut semblait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Son regard balayé ma personne lentement, sentant son attention sur moi, je détournai mes yeux vers la cheminée.

« Vous connaissez la raison Watson »

A ces mots, je tournai ma tête pour reposer instantanément mon regard sur lui. Il était complétement maitre de sa personne alors que moi je me sentais au bord du fil prêt à tomber. Je voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Mme Hudson nous interrompit à ce moment-là :

« Avez-vous finis Messieurs ? »

Je regardai l'heure, 20 heure était passé, je fus surpris que cela faisait prêt de trente minutes que nous dinions, j'avais l'impression qu'à peine un quart d'heure c'était écoulé. Holmes se leva :

« Oui Mme Hudson »

Je restai un moment assis à juste regarder notre logeuse à débarrasser notre table de ses gestes rapide par l'habitude. Elle me sourit et j'essayai de lui rendre mais la tentions en moi était à son maximum.

« Je vais vous monter du thé et un dessert »

Elle sortit, nous laissons seul à nouveau. J'eu la présence d'esprit de me lever pour marcher et inspecter à nouveau le salon, alors que je regardais les objets sur la cheminée, Holmes m'interrompis d'une voix agacée :

« Asseyez-vous Watson »

Je me retournai et m'assis sur le sofa puis reprit notre discussion :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas où vous voulez en venir Holmes »

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en coin, il alluma une se des pipe et jeta l'allumette dans la cheminée.

« Je pense, au contraire que vous savez exactement où je veux en venir Watson »

Je serais les dents et soupira en voyant que Holmes n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de me regarder avec cette manière particulière.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour jouer au devinette Holmes »

Il sourit amusé mais se soyeux étaient froids, comme lorsqu'il se préparait à marquer un point :

« Non, vous avez raison, vous êtes venu ici à la demande de Mme Hudson. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Watson, je sais que vous êtes une personne très occupée maintenant »

Je ressentis une légère amertume monté en moi et je n'étais pas aussi doué que Holmes pour cacher me sentiments :

« Est-ce un reproche Holmes ? »

Il continua à me sourire en expirant la fumée de cigarette :

« Pas le moins du monde, juste des faits »

« Bien parce que je ne pense pas que vous êtes en position de pouvoir me reprocher quoi que ce soit Holmes »

Holmes perdit instantanément son sourire et son expression prit une tournure grave lorsqu'il me répondit d'une voix sombre :

« Si il y'a quelque chose dont vous voulez me faire part Watson, je suis dans l'attente »

Je soupirai exaspéré par la tournure que les choses avaient prises, je mis ma tête mes mains pour me calmer un instant, ne voulait pas que les choses s'aggravent. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je releva la tête, Mme Hudson nous jeta un regard gêné et posa le plateau sur la table basse puis nous servit le thé :

« J'ai fait une tarte au citron, je sais à quel point vous en raffoler Docteur »

Je la remerciai et pris la tasse de thé et la petite assiette qu'elle me tendait. J'essayai de faire abstraction au regarde de Holmes posé sur ma personne et pris une bouché de la tarte. Holmes prit la tasse de thé mais refusa la tarte. Mme Hudson marmonnant quelque chose en réponse au refus de Holmes. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers nous, elle pencha légèrement la tête en nous souriant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire des années auparavant :

« Il est bon de vous voire à nouveau ainsi messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir »

Je ressenti un élan de tendresse et une point de culpabilité, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être honnête avec cette femme qui avait pris soin de nous pendant toutes ces années avec la plus grande bienveillance mais je répondis d'une voix touchée :

«Bonsoir Mme Hudson et merci pour ce diner »

Elle hocha la tête, j'entendis la voix de Holmes calme s'élever :

« Bonsoir Mme Hudson »

Elle sourit à Holmes et referma la porter derrière elle. Je laissai sortir le souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je tenais, pour faire sortir la tension en moi. Après quelques minutes, le temps que Holmes finissent sa pipe, je me levai pour rentrer, pensant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait calmer les choses.

« Je vais rentrer Holmes »

Il ne répondit rien et croisa ses doigts ensemble. Je passai près de la table du bureau pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors, ayant oublié d'apporter un parapluie mais par chance, il ne pleuvait pas. En me retournant, mon regard s'accrocha sur le violon posé à mon bureau. Une sensation désagréable m'alourdi le cœur mais j'essaye d'en faire abstraction. J'ouvris la porte du salon pour partir mais sans même que je pris complétement conscience de mes gestes, je tournai la tête vers Holmes, une main toujours sur la poignée la porte :

« Pourquoi avoir joué ce morceau ? »

Il semblait ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, je lâchai la poignet et m'avança d'un pas vers lui !

« Le morceau, tout à l'heure quand je suis venu au salon »

Il me regarda étrangement comme si ce que je disais n'avais aucun sens ou cohérence. Je soupirai de frustration :

« Holmes le morceau que vous jouiez.. »

« J'ai compris Watson » sa voix avait des accents d'irritation.

Je ne répondis rien et essaya de garder mon mal en patience dans l'attente de sa réponse :

« Le _Lider ohne Worte_ de Mendelssohn est un de vos morceau préféré Watson »

J'eu l'impression que tout mon corps pesé lourd à l'entente de ses mots, j'essayai de comprendre au-delà de ces mots mais il était toujours calme. Je fis un pas vers lui encore sous le coup de l'émotion à l'attente de sa réponse :

« Vous n'avez pas oublié »

Il sourcilla et sa voix pris une tournure plus douce dans ses intonations. :

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier vos morceaux favoris. Pensez-vous que trois années puissent effacer dix années de ma vie ? »

J'eu le souffle coupé a ses mots et jeu la sensation que je devais m'assoir sur le siège le plus proche, je m'assis dont sur une des chaises à proximité de la table. Nous restâmes dans un silence mais cette fois ci dénué de tension, juste d'une compréhension mutuelle.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez jouez ?»

J'eu du mal à garder mes yeux sur lui mais je voulais avoir le cœur nette que tout ceux-ci était vraie

« Je vous ai vu descendre de votre cab »

Je serai mes lèvres et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Je voulais être lucide et ne pas laissez toute ces émotions sans cesse m'envahir. Lorsque je relevai la tête, la pendule annonça 20 heure 40. Holmes n'avait pas détaché le regard de moi, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il pouvait déduire de mon comportement.

« Je voudrais vous poser une question »

« Faites »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené avec vous ?»

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de moi :

« C'est une de vos faiblesse Watson, agir spontanément sans réflexion préalable »

Ses mots me blessèrent mais je voulu avoir une réponse à ma question, je ne répliquai rien.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Holmes »

Je sentais que la tension était revenu aussi vite qu'elle avait disparu, les gestes de Holmes emblait plus agité, il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour revenir au centre du salon et planté son regard dan le mien. Sa voix était sévère quand il reprit la parole :

« Votre question est un non-sens, réfléchissez un instant Watson »

« J'ai réfléchi à cela les trois dernière années »

Son expression devint perplexe face à ma réponse mais ensuite le regard qu'il posa sur moi était plus compréhensif :

« Vous étiez marié et je ne voulais pas devoir supporter le pleur d'une veuve dans le désespoir »

Je me levai et fis quelques pas jusqu'à être face à lui, nous étions à peine séparer d'un pas je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement et une tension dans mon corps comme si je sentais le dénouement finale approché, comme si peu à peu j'entendais les trains qui allait me percuter de plein fouet approcher.

« Dois-je me contenter de cette réponse à peine convaincante ? »

Son regard vacilla un instant mais il se reprit aussi vite, et ses yeux gris redevinrent aussi neutres et maitrisé qu'à l'habitude mais il ne répondit rien. Je me penchai vers lui pour observer les traits de son visage, ma voix était devenue un murmure mais elle me sembla encore trop forte dans le salon silencieux :

« Savez-vous ce que c'est de ressentir le manque Holmes ? De se demander chaque jour que dieu fait, si les choses n'auraient pas pu être différentes ? Que si j'avais eu le soupçon de ne pas croire à ce message truqué, peut être tout aurait était complétement différent ? »

Je sentais l'odeur de tabac émaner de son souffle et le parfum d'eau de Cologne qu'il n'avait pas changé même après toutes ces années.

« Il y'a eu vous ensuite Mary et je n'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Je pris une lente respiration pour refouler toute ces sentiments qui bruler encore en moi comme de l'acide et essaya de garder une voix calme :

« J'ai dû aller voir votre frère pour lui présenter mes condoléances en personne, pour lui dire que j'avais était incapable de veiller sur son propre frère, puis d'aller à votre enterrement. Et maintenant vous êtes là et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que dois faire »

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et recula pour lui faire dos

« J'ai lu l'exploit de ce Ligerson, impressionnant vraiment Holmes »

« Watson tout ce que j'ai fait je les ai faite au nom de mes convictions, et si c'était à refaire je ne changerais strictement rien. Je ne pensais que la chose allez-vous touchez de la sorte »

Je souris et me retourna en parant sur un ton amère :

« Quand vous parlez de la chose, vous faites référence à votre fausse mort ? »

Il soupira et je sentis qu'il devenait impatient et sans doute irrité mais à ce moment-là peu m'en importer. Quand il reprit sa voix était plus brutale

« Que voulez-vous savoir Watson ? J'avais un plan, je devais m'en tenir. »

« Oui vous me l'avez expliqué, attendre que Moran fasse une erreur pour l'attraper et vous avez attendu trois ans mais que ce serait-il passez si il avait commis son erreur dix ans après ou même si il n'aurait jamais commis d'erreur ? »

Holmes resta un instant silencieux, je ne détachai pas mon regard du sien

« Je savais qu'il allait en commettre une, avec la mort de Mourait, c'est son empire qui a était gravement touché et il était prêt à tout pour récupérer ce qu'il a perdu et c'est ce qu'il a fait »

« Comment avez-vous entendu parler du meurtre ? »

Il sourit et se rassis sur le sofa

« Mon frère devait surveiller ses faits et geste, après un rapide examen du cas de la mort du jeune Adair, j'ai rapidement compris le déroulement des faits et la résolution de ce problème et je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu »

«Et donc maintenant qu'attendez-vous de moi Holmes ? »

Il sembla prit de court par ma question, chose très rare chez lui. Il resta un moment silencieux à observer les flammes de la cheminée, lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix semblait plus lointaine

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à votre question Watson, vous n'avez aucune obligation enviez moi »

Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas bien sûr, je m'assis en face de lui, essayant de remédier à cette situation. Il y'avait un sujet dont je n'avais cessé de penser pendant ces trois dernières années et j'avais besoin de savoirs si j'avais était le seul à penser à cela :

« Vous vous rappelez de notre discussion dans le salon de l'auberge en Suisse »

Il détacha son regard de la cheminée pour le posé sur moi avec un air interloqué, ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens pendant la minute de silence qui s'écoula. J'avais la sensation d'avoir ouvert la porte de pandore et de m'attendre maintenant au pire. Mais il mit fin à ce silence en parlant d'une voix lente :

« Oui Watson »

« Des mots que nous nous sommes dits ? »

Il ne détourna toujours pas son regard du mien, ce qui pouvait être un bon signe, en tout cas je voulu le prendre comme tel.

« Oui »

« Les pensez-vous toujours ? »

Il se leva et s'appuya sur la cheminée pour me faire face :

« Qu'attendez-vous comme réponse ? »

Il aurait trop facile de détourner mon regard pour nous faciliter la taches a tous les deux mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais donc je ne bougeai et observa silencieusement les traits de son visage tendu. Holmes avait la capacité de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion quand il le souhaitait et c'est ce qu'il faisait à l' instant même. Après un instant, je compris qu'il ne me donnerait aucune réponse et que je pourrais rester à le regarder pendant des heures avant qu'il se décide de faire un mouvement. Je décidai de mettre fin à ce jeu. Je me levai et repris d'une façon posé, pensant que j'aurais tout le loisir de laisser mes émotions sortir quand je serais seul :

« Cette question est ma réponse .»

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais quelque chose me retint, je savais que si je ne disais pas ce que j'avais gardé au fond de moi toute ces années alors je ne serais jamais tranquille avec moi-même et que je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose. Pour survivre, je devrais passer à autre chose. Je me retournai vers lui et m'approcha en laissant une certaine distance entre nous

« Vous pensez que je ne sais pas que nous disons tous des choses sous le coup de la peur ou de la tension. J'ai était un soldat Holmes, j'ai entendu des hommes se jurer loyauté et fraternité alors que la veille il était des étrangers que tout séparer, j'ai entendu des hommes pleurer en murmurant le nom de leur mère ou de leur épouse comme si c'était des parole de dieu. »

Je soupirai et tenta de calmer les battements de mon cœur et la tension comme si un feu bruler en moi :

« Ce que vous m'avez dit était dans un contexte précis, nos vie étaient en dangers, nous étions sous le coup de la menace et je comprends que ces mots n'étaient que des mots. »

Je m'arrêtai pour ne pas me laisser m'emporter par toutes ces émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. Je pris une lente respiration et détacha mon regard de Holmes.

« Juste des mots » murmurais je plus pour moi-même que Holmes.

Je ne voulais rien dire de plus, la nuit avancé et maintenant je ne souhaitais qu'être seul avec moi-même pour passer à autre chose. Je pensais ce que j'avais dit à Mme Hudson, trois années étaient largement suffisant pour que nous devenions de parfaits étranger l'un pour l'autre, et même le souvenir de mes morceaux préfères ne changerait pas cela. Je jetai un dernière regard au salon réchauffé par la cheminée et me retourna pour quitter cet appartement.

Je restai quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée de la porte, je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi mais qui pouvais-je ? Je venais de prendre conscience que je n'avais jamais défini les règles de notre amitié entre Holmes et moi. Jamais. Lorsque j'avais cru l'avoir changé, lui avais prendre conscience que l'humanité qu'il avait en lui n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force, en réalité il n'en était rien. Désillusion. J'ouvris la porte et fis un pas pour sortir

« Watson »

A l'entente de mon nom, je sentis une vive émotion, au point que j'en ressorti une douleur à la poitrine. La manière dont il prononcer mon nom n'avait pas changé, comme ce premier jour au laboratoire. Je ne me retournai pas tout de suite, dans l'attente de la suite.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir alors que vos dernières mots sont une insulte à ma personne »

Je soupirai en me retournant vers lui mais en laissant la porte ouverte. Je ne voyais pas où il en voulait en venir :

« Une insulte ? Quand vous aurais-je insulté ? »

Il regarda un instant la porte restait ouverte puis revint vers moi, Il ne fit pas un pas vers moi lorsqu'il me répondit :

« Vous venez dans votre monologue, m'insulter de menteur Watson »

Je sourcillais ne voyant pas ou l'avais insulté de menteur, je commençais à perdre patience et ne souhaiter que rentrer chez moine voulant pas partager des jougs verbale avec Holmes juste pour son personnel plaisir de logicien. Mais Holmes comme à son habitude n'avais pas réellement l'intention de prendre en considération à mon impatience mais il semblait avoir perdu une partie de son masque froid de tout à l'heure lorsqu'il reprit :

« Dire à un homme que les mots qu'il a prononcé n'était pas ceux auxquels il pensait réellement revient à l'insulter de menteur Watson. »

« Je ne permettrais pas de vous insulter de menteur Holmes, toutefois je vous ai posé une question et je n'ai pour réponse que votre expression froide alors j'en suis venu a la conclusion que vous ne vouliez plus parler de notre discussion dans cette auberge en Suisse »

Il me regarda un long moment en silence puis son expression pris une tournure perplexe, il fit quelque pas vers moi jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur, j'aurais voulu reculer mais je savais que je ne le devais pas. Toutefois je sentis ma respiration devenir plus lourde à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Ses yeux gris foncé me fixèrent et je pense qu'à cet instant, Holmes peser le pour et le contre de ses futures actions. Je pense même que toute notre relation se joué sur cet instant silencieux.

Après peut être une minute ou deux, il tendit sa bras, posa sa main sur la poignée et referma la porte sans détacher son regard du mien. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise, essayant de comprendre la raison de sa manière d'agir mais surtout dans l'attente de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite.

La porte fermée, je me sentais moins sur de moi mais je ne voulus pas commencer à parler. J'en avais assez dit. Holmes marcha vers la fenêtre au bout de la pièce, je crus qu'il allaire regarder un moment dehors mais il ne jeta pas un regard a la rue, en arrivant près de la fenêtre, il se retourna pour me faire face, il frotta lentement ses mains l'une sur l'autre de sa manière élégante, ce geste me fit remonter des années en arrières, quand Holmes avait quelque chose d'important à dire et qu'il souhaitait mettre dans l'ordre ses pensées. J'attendis patiemment, je vis qu'il avait remarqué que j'observai ses mains, il cessa de les frotter ensemble et pour la première depuis son retour, je vis un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres, sa voix était plus détendu et convivial comme autrefois :

« Mon cher Watson, vous vous méprenez, vos capacités de déduction ne se sont pas améliorées pendant mon absence»

Je ne répondis rien mais je savais que Holmes n'avait pas dit ses mots dans une manière afin de me blesser.

«Je n'ai pas répondu à votre question car la réponse aurait des conséquences lourdes pour nous deux »

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine décidais à ne pas reculer et lui demanda

«Quels genres de conséquence ?»

Il sourit à nouveau mais ses yeux cette fois ci restèrent froids

« De celles qui ne peuvent permettre un retour en arrière, voyez-vous Watson, je ne suis pas un homme qui fait les choses à moitié. »

« Cela ne répond en aucune manière à ma question Holmes »

Il s'approcha et hocha la tête

« Certes, je n'ai pas non plus oublié à quel point tenace vous pouvez être. Je vais y répondre par un seul mot : Oui »

Je décroisai mes bras sentant une sensation de lourdeur dans tout le corps, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortis. Ma gorge était sèche à nouveau, j'essayai d'avaler ma salive pour parler mais je n'y arrivais pas. De même que mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir, j'avais la sensation que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. Holmes secoua la tête d'un air pensif et s'approcha de moi jusqu' a que nous fûmes seulement séparés d'un pas. Les yeux gris de Holmes me semblaient plus sombre qu'a l'habitude, comme lorsqu'une enquête toucher à sa fin mais peut-être que ce ne fut que mon imagination. Après un moment je réussis à passer sous le choc pour parler :

« Oui ? Aurais-je droit à explication complète ? Parce que je ne pense pas par me satisfaire de ce simple mots, pas après toute ces années Holmes »

« Watson réfléchisse à votre requête »

Je soupirai et dans un moment d'impatience, je posai mes mains à plat sur le gilet de sa redingote noire, il sembla un instant pris de court par le geste car il me regarda étrangement pour ensuite prendre mes poignets et abaisser mes mains. Je tentai de ne pas prendre mal ce geste de sa part :

« Oui je pensais à chaque mots que je vous ai dit. »

Nous restâmes un moment dans le silence. Après un instant d'hésitation, je fis un pas vers Holmes et posa ma tête sur son épaule, ses mains s'élevèrent sans doute pour me repousser mais je ne le laissai pas faire.

« Watson »

« Non »

Je le sentis se tendre un instant, sa posture se raidir mais il ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser. Je pris de lente inspiration et je ne pensais a rien d'autre qu'a Holmes et moi dans notre salon de Baker Street. Et je pris conscience que cela me suffisait pour ressentir une certaine paix. Après quelques instants, je sentis Holmes se détendre et des bras m'entouraient lentement.

« Watson, vous devez comprendre. »

Je me reprochai de lui un peu plus, enfouissant mon visage au creux de son cou.

« Je ne veux pas comprendre Holmes »

« Bien alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Un sursaut de peur me pris, je relevai ma tête et fit un léger pas en arrière pour voir son visage, il avait l'air calme mais dans l'attente de ma réponse. Je tenais le devant de sa veste noire par caprice pour sentir sa présence.

« Maintenant Holmes, nous allons réapprendre à vivre ensemble, nous allons aller à des concertos et des diner et vous me raconterez des détails de votre vie pendant ces trois années et j'en ferais de même. Je vous accompagnerais à nouveau à vos enquêtes et j'allègerais mes horaires de travail. Mais si il était seulement question de ce soir, et bien je vais dormir ici et demain matin, je préparais mon dérangement pour revenir m'installer ici à la grande joie de Mrs Hudson «

Holmes échappa à mon emprise pour me faire dos

« Non Watson »

Je me figeai à l'entente de la réponse de Holmes. Je ne comprenais pas, n'était-ce pas ce que nous voulions tous les deux ? Vivre à nouveau ensemble et apprendre à vivre avec notre nouvelle relation, avec la prise de conscience de nos sentiments.

« Holmes n'agissait pas de la sorte, ne vous enfermez pas dans votre silence, si il est question de nous deux j'ai le droit à des réponses »

Il se retourna pour me faire face, il semblait déterminé mais il m'était impossible de savoir à quoi il penser à cet instant précis.

« Je vous l'ai dit Watson, vous êtes une personne qui peut agir trop vite par moment »

«Je ne saisis pas Holmes «

« C'est pourtant simple, pensez-vous que je vais me satisfaire que vous allégiez vos horaires ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande Watson, vous agissez précipitamment. Ce soir, vous allez rentrer chez vous »,

« Quoi ? »

Je regardai Holmes en secouant la tête ne croyant pas aux mots que je venais d'entendre

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Holmes tout de même ? »

Tout ceux-ci était un non-sens, ne venait il pas de dire qu'il pensait ses mots, qu'il ressentait ses émotions alors pourquoi agir de la sorte ? J'essayai de faire abstraction à la sensation d'être blessé mais je n'étais pas homme à être capable de feindre et surtout pas face à un homme tel que Holmes. Son regard s'adoucit pour redevenir implacable la seconde d'après.

« Watson, je vais vous demander de prendre une décision et de réfléchir avec votre tête, il n'est nullement question de sentiment dans la proposition que je vais vous faire. Vous me connaissez bien et savez mon opinion au sujet de ces hommes qui prennent leur décision que par sentiment, les émotions mon cher sont des illusions du moment, des sensations qui s'estompent, la raison est inébranlable et j'avancerais même que le temps qui passe est l'allié de la raison alors que les sentiments sont toujours détruit par le temps. Comprenez-vous Watson ? »

Ces mots n'étaient pas fait dans l'attention de me faire souffrir mais pourtant il y'avais dans ces mots quelque chose qui me rendit triste sur le moment, je hochai seulement la tête n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix pour y répondre. Il s'avança à nouveau et posa même sa main sur mon avant-bras

« Je savais Watson que vous comprendrez. Maintenant voilà en quoi consiste ma proposition, ce soir vous allez rentrer chez vous. Watson comme vous le savez j'ai toujours eu des pulsions égoïstes mais là n'est pas mon propos. Je ne vous empêcherais pas de revivre à Baker Street si c'est ce que vous souhaitez »

« Bien parce que c'est ce que je veux »

Il me regarda avec indulgence et se détourna de moi pour s'assoir à son fauteuil, il me fit un geste de la main vers le sofa, je pris place aussitôt.

« Watson si vous êtes d'accord avec la nouvelle manière de penser notre relation alors il va falloir que vous compreniez les conséquences pour vous »

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux flammes de la cheminée essayant de saisir la pleine signification de ses mots puis je reposai mon regard sur Holmes :

« De quelles genre de conséquence est-il question ? »

Holmes s'enfonça profondément dans son siège et sortis de sa poche nouveau cet étui à cigarette et ses allumettes qu'il posa négligemment sur la table qui nous séparer puis repris :

« Quitter votre emploi de médecin légiste »

Il prononça ses mots lentement et observa ma réaction avec son regard affuté. J'avais travaillé dur pour avoir cet emploi et le travail était intéressant mais je savais que accumuler mes deux emploi plus les cas de Holmes serait épuisant mais surtout impossible. Lorsque Holmes avait besoin de ma personne durant ses cas, il voulait toujours que je sois à son entière disposition et avoir deux emploi serait donc impossible. Je croisai mes doigts pour démêler mes pensées. Holmes était silencieux et semblait juste attendre patiemment ma réponse.

Je levai mon regard à nouveau vers lui et décroisa mes mains

« Bien, demain je cesserais mon activité de médecin légiste, à la première heure je poserais ma démission »

Holmes se pencha vers moi :

« Non pas demain »

Je soupirai et dit d'une voix irritée :

« Je commence à ne plus saisir ce que vous désirez de moi, j'accepte votre demande à la minute ou vous la formulez et maintenant vous refuser que j'agisse »

Je sentis la tension dans tout mon corps, ce sentiments de n'être sûr de rien et que la situation puisse encore complétement être hors de mon contrôle m'effrayer au plus haut point.

« Je vous demande de réfléchir Watson à cela jusqu' à demain sept heure et il n'est pas seulement question de votre seconde activité Watson mais aussi de la manière dont je vous veux auprès de moi. »

Je sentis les cheveux sur ma nuque frissonner à ces mots, j'eu du mal à soutenir son regard mais je tins bon jusqu'au moment au ses yeux gris confiant me fis sentir oppressé. Je repris son un ton plus léger :

« Vous avez toujours voulu avoir toute mon attention à tout moment »

« Maintenant c'est votre personne que je veux »

Je laissai les mots m'effleurer comme une caresse subtile. Après ces trois années de solitude et de recueillement ces mots étaient un soulagement. Ces mots étaient une promesse pour l'avenir. Holmes se leva et je fis de même, il se mit face à moi et un instant il sourcilla comme lorsqu' un détail le déranger pendant une enquête mais l'instant d'après il reprit son expression calme.

« Rentrez chez vous Watson, c'est à votre entière jugement que vous allez prendre la décision d'être ici demain à sept heure pour le diner de Mme Hudson. Je veux que vous ne doutiez pas que si vous n'étiez pas là, rien ne changerais entre nous, comme je vous l'ai dit, il m'est impossible de rayer dix années de ma vie. Vous pourriez emménager ici quelques soit votre décision et m'accompagner dans mes cas si vous pensez qu'ils méritent votre temps et le délaissement de vos patients »

Je hochai légèrement la tête

« Mais en échange Watson, je vous demanderais de réfléchir à ma proposition en votre âme et conscience, ne laissez les émotions soudaines dû à mon retour altérer vos capacités de réflexion. »

« Bien, je le ferais puisque vous me le demandez »

Il ouvrit la porte du salon et sorti, je le suivis et la referma derrière moi pour ne pas laisser la chaleur de la cheminée quitter la pièce. Nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence mais je sentais à nouveau cette tension en moi, comme si un fil a l'intérieur de moi était prêt à se casser à tout moment. Tous ces sentiments, ces regrets tapis au fond de moi étaient prêts à sortir à tout moment. Mes mouvement quand je descendis les escaliers étaient raides et les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient calmés aux mots de Holmes recommençaient à s'accélérer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bas de l'escalier, Holmes me tendis mes affaires silencieusement, je mis mon manteau sans croiser son regard. Lorsque j'eu finis il se tenait devant la porte, son regard glissa sur ma personne rapidement de haut en bas puis il revint à mes yeux. Je m'approchai pour me préparer à partir, mais la tension tapis au fond de moi ne voulait pas se calmer. Holmes hocha la tête et me souris, un sourire calme que j'avais vu que peu de fois dans ma vie. Il ouvrit la porte, une rafale de vent glacée s'engouffra dans le hall et avant même que je pris conscience de mes gestes, je fermai la porte assez brutalement pour la faire claquer. Pendant quelques secondes toute ne fut que silence et j'étais encore sous le choc de mon geste mais je savais que je ne le regrettais pas. Toutefois j'étais dans l'attente de la réaction de Holmes.

Je laissai tomber ma main qui était toujours sur la porte, Holmes avait lâché la poignée et nous étions face à face lorsque je m'étais assez calmer pour par regarder Houles dans les yeux, celui-ci ci avait l'air de scruter le hall, sa tête était tourné vers la porte de l'appartement de notre logeuse et il leva une main pour me sommer d'être silencieux. Puis après qu'il eut finit son inspection, il tourna sa tête vers moi

« Watson » sa voix était presque un murmure.

Je secouai la tête négativement et lui tira le gilet de sa redingote noir, ma voix était un peu tendu sur les bords et précipitée lorsque je lui parlai :

« Tout ceci est pure folie Holmes »

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me faire desserrer mon emprise mais je ne cédai pas.

« Vous devez vous calmer Watson »

Je secouai la tête et tira sur sa veste pour que nous soyons plus proche

« Non, pourquoi devrions-nous encore attendre ? Cela fait trois ans que ma décision est prise, Holmes, je ne veux pas rentrer, je ne veux pas attendre encore une journée. Pensez que demain matin nous pourrions prendre notre déjeuner ensemble pour la première fois en trois ans, nous pourrions aller faire une promenade, même si je sais que vous détestez cela et puis rentrer et prendre notre thé et vous me raconterais des anecdotes de ces trois dernières années »

Après ces mots, le silence revint mais dénoué de toute tension. Mais je ne voulus toujours pas lâcher la veste de Holmes et mes jointures étaient presque blanches à la manière forte dont je le tenais comme si je craignais que dès que je le lâcherais, Holmes disparaitrais une fraction de seconde pour redevenir poussière.

« Watson regardez-moi »

Je secouai la tête et pris de lente respiration pour calmer la tempête en moi. Mais Holmes avait ce don si spécial de calmer quiconque était autour de lui lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Sa voix était modulable au but qu'il rechercher ainsi à cet instant elle devint calme et apaisante lorsqu'il murmura à nouveau mon nom. Je levai les yeux vers lui mais ne lâchait pas sa veste, nous étions à peine séparé de quelque centimètres. Holmes lâchait mes mains et je sentis un poids ferme sur le bas de mon dos, je me détendis un peu plus et me pencha pour profiter pleinement de cette chaleur.

« Watson vous n'avez pas compris, vos émotions entachent votre lucidité »

« Ou alors peut être que c'est votre facilité à être froid et distant qui vous fait agir de la sorte Holmes ? »

Il se déplaça sans pour autant retirer sa main du bain de mon dos et je me retrouvais collé à la porte, sa main glissa à ma taille. Je pris la voix plus confiante pour appuyer mes mots

« Votre intimidation ne fonctionnera pas Holmes, tout ceci est une pure perte de temps. Allons, permettez-moi de revenir dès ce soir »

Il retira sa main de ma taille et la posa sur la porte à coté de mon visage

« Pensez-vous Watson que c'est un jeux ? »

Je ne répondis rien mais la gravité de la voix de Holmes me coupa le souffle. Il se rapprocha de quelques centimes son visage du mien et parla en articulant chaque syllabes pour appuyer ses propos

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez amère et que vous regrettez d'ici quelques mois arguant que vous n'étiez pas vous-même lorsque vous avez pris la décision d'être près de moi pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas être l'objet de votre colère et même de votre dégout »

Je restai un instant choqué par ses mots, le regard de Holmes était maitrisé et ne laisser rien transparaitre à part la sévérité. Puis je baissai mes yeux vers le sol et soupira parce que je comprenais la position de Holmes et sans doute avait-il raison, que peut être mes émotions étaient excessives et ma lucidité remise en question mais j'avais l'impression qu'il douter de moi.

« Watson »

Je relevai les yeux pour répondre :

« Bien donc si je viens ici demain à sept heure plus jamais vous ne remettrez en doute ma décision ni mes sentiments »

Son regard s'adoucit et il fit un pas en arrière

« Oui Watson »

« Et bien d'accord je vais rentrer »

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur mon épaule

« Je savais que vous serez de mon avis. »

Puis il sortit sa montre gousset pour lire l'heure et sa voix prit une tournure légèrement moqueuse quand il reprit :

« Votre cab vous attend depuis une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être bavard »

Je le regardai interloqué, j'ouvris la porte, un cab était bien devant Baker Street, je souris amusé à Holmes, il me retourna le sourire avant de reprendre :

« Bien maintenant rentrez Watson, je vous verrais d'ici peu »

Je hochai brièvement la tête et le salua une dernière fois, j'avais fait à peine fais un pas que je me retournais vers Holmes, je dus le surprendre car son expression calme et confiante avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard soucieux presque hésitant. Il hocha la tête et rentra à Baker Street. Pour ma part, j'eu pitié du chauffeur et rentra aussitôt dans le cab encore étonné de la teneur du regard de Holmes sur ma personne.

…..

Donc cette histoire m'est venue à l'esprit avoir regardé le film A Single man avec Colin Firth, qui est juste sublime mais super déprimant.

Normalement cela devait être une toute petite histoire et me voilà embarquée pour deux chapitres. Le second chapitre sera beaucoup plus court (si mon esprit le veut bien).

Pour le Lieder _Worte Lider ohne_ de Felix Mendelssohn qui est un réellement un morceau préféré de Watson et qui signifie «chant sans paroles». Ce morceau est juste magnifique. Il m'a fallu pas mal d'heure d'entrainement pour même réussir à le jouer correctement. Pour les plus curieux vous pouvez le trouvez facilement sur youtube. De plus les morceaux de Mendelssohn sont reconnus pour leur romantisme…

"_I see that I have eluded above to his powers upon the violin. These were very remarkable, but as eccentric as all his other accomplishments. That he could play pieces, and difficult pieces, I knew well, because at my request he has played me some of Mendelssohn's Lieder and other favourites."_

_A Study in Scarlet_


End file.
